darknessfandomcom-20200214-history
Post Kashyyyk Time Lapse
The following is a summary of the events that occured during the Post-Battle of Kashyyyk Time Lapse. Aeacus/Logan/Tam all travel to Korriban. Aeacus teaches Logan the ways of the Dark Side. Aeacus bonds with Tam. They then traveled to Hapes where they were attacked by Dovar Lyle who kidnapped Tam. Aeacus and Logan set off after Dovar and end up at Kuat. Agathon takes a break and enjoys life while doing some training, periodically checking on his clone. Bombosa Binks/Lzah Vah/Magenta/Mazul Serq see Conquering Slugs Eron has many unspeakable adventures. Kerab receives promotion to Lieutenant Commander in a big ceremony including every member of his family- except for his Grandfather. He then takes on the duty of a Tactical Officer. At a top secret meeting he learns of a possible attack on the Kuat shipyards and begins drawing up battle plans for the operation. Honor he is troubled by having found his sister is now with the Peace Brigade, and dealing with his own Force sensitivity. He decides to take a trip to Mandalore to deal with these issues. He speaks with Goran Beviin who assuages Honor's doubts about being Force sensitive and finding his sister. They do some sword fighting and Goran presents Honor with a beskad. For a month he tries tracking down leads on his sister with no luck, but he does improve his sword fighting skills. Iurus on Korriban he fortifies his tomb fortress, meditates, and mentally weares down Nemo in an effort to deter him from his holocron. He also spends time conditioning himself for war. He prepares Alchemic and other Sith Sorcery rituals to the point that they await only various sacrifices- an ally lost, an enemy slain in combat, a living foe. Finally he uses alchemy to stud his shoulders, upper arms, and wrists with spikes of various lengths before settling in to recover from his efforts. Ixtren see Treasure Hunt for the Obscure Judicar see Hunt For Vengeance Jula Fhen she reports back to Mandalore then goes off on more missions. Currently she is off to Kuat to investigate the shipyards. Kara/Tristan on Coruscant Kara convinces Tristan to go off on an adventure to chase a 'thread.' Lexy see Tatooine: A Disturbing Discovery Nava During the time lapse Nava was in a coma, during the coma he had many dreams. He dreamed of The Watcher, Zekk, Verzul, and Thon. In the dream The Watcher was dying of sickness, fast. Verzul and Zekk had a fight, Verzul killed Zekk. Thon watched this all happen next to Nava. Neesh flies several missions with Kyp's Dozen, ultimately joining them. All the while he is constantly using his bounty hunting contacts to maneuver the Dozen closer to Peace Brigade targets. Nemo Nemo spends the month thinking, meditating, waiting. He masters Force Cloaking. He also begins to learn a form of Shatterpoint. He perfects his Sith Lightning. Using Sith sorcery, he learns how to strike fear into his enemies. He also trained Acheron. Acheron's ability in actions like Force Push and Dun Moch had surpassed his master, and he showed talent for manipulation. Revan see Preparing For War Thon During the time lapse Thon was awake next to Nava. Vendu Shaa recuperates from hibernation sickness. Verzul During the time lapse, Verzul was training in Korriban.